legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis Tatsumaki
Ignis Tatsumaki is the main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Ignis was born to a single mother. His mom was always very sick and very financially unstable. The two had to live on the streets most of Ignis' childhood until his mother finally passed away. Ignis was found shortly after by an elderly martial arts master known as Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki trained Ignis in every single fighting style he knew. Ignis, over time, became an incredible fighter and was eventually able to tap into Ki manipulation. After turning 24, shortly after Tatsumaki's death, Ignis met a strange man in white robes. The man was able to teach Ignis even more about Ki and martial arts. The man even gave a fraction of his power to Ignis, making him leaps and bounds over the limits of the average human. The man then told Ignis to visit Supreme City and request to join the Lookout Crew. Ignis did so and even climbed the Lookout tower just so he could be accepted in. After joining the Crew, the robed man appeared again and gave Ignis a special set of armor. The armor became Ignis' trademark fighting outfit and gave him the nickname of The Shirei-kan. Biography 'Life Before Joining the Crew' Ignis and his mother were very poor and were homeless the large majority of Ignis' childhood. Ignis often had to watch his mother protect him from criminals. When Ignis was 7, his mother passed away. Ignis was found shortly by a martial arts master known as Tatsumaki. The old man took Ignis in as his own son and student, teaching him everything he knew about fighting and giving him a home. Ignis became a very skilled fighter and was better than many other humans far older than him. Ignis lived with Tatsumaki until he was 24, when Tatsumaki passed away. Ignis began traveling the world to get even better at fighting. He won a Tenkaichi Budokai at 26, something that caught the attention of the Lookout Crew, and, more specifically, SS. At this point in time SS had taken the role as Hajimaru's Speaker and gave up his normal life. He wanted to pass on the skills he knew to somebody else and Ignis seemed to fit that role perfectly. SS began to train Ignis in Ki Manipulaton and higher levels of martial arts. Ignis showed promise and was able to do things normal humans shouldn't be able to. The final step in SS' training of Ignis involved SS giving all of his power to Ignis, making him even stronger than SS. Ignis took in the power SS had given him and proved he could handle it very well. Ignis was now SS' living legacy, carrying his own power as well as his duties as a Lookout Crew member. Ignis proclaimed he was something better than just a human. He now called himself a Shirei-kan, a being of no limits. SS also gave Ignis specially designed armor to wear during combat, which gave him a similar appearance to the Great Saiyaman or any masked superhero for that matter.